


Living in a Fairytale

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set January 20, 1993





	Living in a Fairytale

Looking at the crowded hall, he was overcome by the magnitude of it all. It felt as if he was living in a fairytale: poor son of a lower class family turned leader of the land with a beautiful princess by his side. The fact that she truly looked like a princess tonight added to the feeling.

She had beauty and brains – a heady mixture that made her the perfect woman to him, for him. There was no doubt in his mind that he had married up, that she was better than he deserved in many ways, that he wouldn’t be standing here today without her.

They had their ups and downs in the twenty plus years they had known each other – not always the fairytale life, but one he was happy with. How could he possibly complain considering where it had gotten him?

Unfortunately, every fairytale had its villain. He already had a good idea who had been cast for that role in the next chapter of his story. Actually, he anticipated there to be more than one adversary. Nothing was as nicely clean-cut as it was in the fairytales. Contrary to fairytales, life also didn’t come with a guaranteed happy end. He could only hope for history to be kind to him. 

There was no denying he dreamed of a positive, a good legacy, but only time could and would tell whether he would be so lucky. No president could influence all the factors that did influence their presidency. Foreign wars, the development of the global market, natural disasters – to mention a few – were even out of the hands of the powerful political leader of the free world. In situations like those, the president could only react to the best of their ability, conscience and belief. There were times when the president didn’t need to be a brilliant politician, when he just had to be good man or she a good woman.

Tomorrow, the daily craziness that was now his job would start to truly reign their lives. Then he would continue to write his own story. So far, that had worked out rather well for him, even though some chapters had been filled with heartbreak and sorrow. He hoped the ones ahead wouldn’t follow that pattern, wouldn’t turn his tale into another Camelot.

But that was for tomorrow.

Tonight, he would enjoy the celebration befitting of a real life fairytale, would dance with his princess into the night while relishing the fact that their carriage wouldn’t turn into a pumpkin at midnight.

Sometimes, real life was better than a fairytale.

The End.


End file.
